


A Spark of Pleasure

by NerdyHuntress



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bottom Adora (She-Ra), Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom Catra (She-Ra), Dom/sub, F/F, Fingerfucking, Leashes, Mostly PWP I guess lol, Spanking, Sub Adora (She-Ra), Top Catra (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHuntress/pseuds/NerdyHuntress
Summary: Mob!Boss Catra and Bodyguard Adora. Adora meets up with her mistress at a bar and then they have sex. This was mostly PWP, but there is some plot at the beginning lol.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	A Spark of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, as you all can probably tell, I'm a complete sucker for Top Catra and Bottom Adora. I saw some fanart that kinda inspired this, but I could be convinced to write more LOL. Read the tags before starting this fanfic! 
> 
> Also, I'm no expert on BDSM, but always discuss these things with your partner before engaging in new sex acts. Enjoy the fanfic!

She always sat in a booth in the back. Dressed in a dark violet suit with a plunging neckline. Lord Catra, as her name went, always looked mysterious and dashing, drinking a single glass of scotch as she surveyed the room. Clients occasionally approached her with nervousness, wringing their hands as they asked for help. She helped a cool, calm demeanor, an underlying tone of darkness in her voice.

Adora steeled herself and walked across the bar, her high heels clicking on the floor. Heads turned in her direction, astounded that she was heading towards the darkest booth. She wore a blood red dress and a gold plated collar. Adora felt a little uncomfortable in this outfit, since her back was fully exposed and the skirt only came to mid-thigh. But Catra had sent the dress in the morning with a letter instructing her to wear it. And nobody dared to question her orders.

Catra’s multicolored eyes widened when she saw her arriving. A wide smirk came over her lips and she patted the seat next to her, instructing the blonde to sit down. 

“How are you, babe?” she asked in a husky tone, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I’m alright,” she admitted, goosebumps running up her arms as she saw others staring at her. “Why did you pick this spot?”

“Most of my clients….enjoy this establishment,” Catra explained, running a hand up and down Adora’s exposed back. “But enough about me. How was your day?”

“It was ok, classes were fine. And I caught up with friends during lunch,” she said, recounting her day as Catra ordered a drink from a passing waiter. 

They sat in silence for many minutes. Catra ran her clawed fingers through her silken blonde locks, softly purring as she surveyed the scenery. Adora drank from her glass of whiskey, relaxing after a hard day as a master’s student in physical therapy. She loved being with her girlfriend, especially when she dominated her. As a business executive by day and a cutthroat mob boss by night, Catra’s schedule wasn’t as free as she wanted, but she always made time for her. 

“Any clients here yet?” Adora asked tentatively, looking around the room.

“Nope, not yet. Just gotta be patient,” Catra replied with a sultry smirk, gently running her claws down her back. “While we’re waiting, you wouldn’t mind pleasuring me, would you? I’ve been aroused all day waiting for you. And you look so sexy in that dress.”

“For the Horde Lord?” Adora whispered, her blue eyes brightened with lust. “Of course.”

She felt so privileged and special every time Catra asked her to do this in public. Granted, very few people approached them at the bar and hardly anyone walked in this direction, so there was a low probability that they would be spotted. Nevertheless, pleasuring her mistress in public was an intoxicating, arousing act that she yearned for. 

Adora bent down under the table and undid Catra’s belt. She pulled down her pants and underwear, inhaling her alluring scent. Without hesitation, Adora pressed her mouth against her clit and ran her tongue up her folds. Catra gasped, digging her claws into her blonde locks and pressing her wetness against her mouth. Adora was truly the best girlfriend ever and she knew that pleasuring her in public only increased her arousal. 

“Mmm, oh yes,” Catra moaned, struggling to regain her composure in front of the bar’s patrons. “You’re so good at this, baby.”

“Should I keep going?” Adora asked in a sultry tone, looking at her with innocent eyes from under the table.

“Yes, don’t stop,” she groaned, dragging her head back to her clit. “Fuck, please. Keep going.”

Adora hummed and kept going. After a couple minutes, she felt her climax approaching and clutched Adora’s head with both hands. Catra gasped as she felt her fluids soak her thighs. Her girlfriend was careful and meticulous, cleaning her up with gentle strokes of her tongue. The vibrations relaxed her and stoked the flames of her arousal again. However, she saw clients approaching and tugged Adora’s ponytail, urging her to sit back in the booth.

“Who is it?” Adora said with a relaxed sigh, leaning into Catra’s touch and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Hordak’s goons,” Catra replied softly, her demeanor growing harsher and more dangerous. “Don’t say anything, just - ”

“Be quiet?” she replied with a smirk, pressing her nose into Catra’s soft furry neck. Damn, she was so warm and soft. “Until you need me to beat them up?”

“Exactly,” she said quietly as the clients approached, her voice growing sultry as she tugged Adora’s collar. “That’s my good girl. You know”

Adora held back a moan and bit her lip.

Catra offered them a seat as they discussed business together. Adora, on the other hand, could hardly care less about their serious dialogue. Her mind slowly began to fixate on her girlfriend’s beautiful throat. She was curled up against her and Catra gently ran her claws down her exposed back. Adora began nuzzling Catra’s neck, pressing soft kisses up her throat. She froze for a moment and looked as though she wanted to tell her to stop. But after a second, she continued speaking to the clients as if nothing had happened.

Deep down, Adora loved being her plaything. Especially in public. It took her months to agree to wearing her collar where people could see her. But now, she wanted everyone to know that Catra was her mistress. She owned her body, mind and soul. Adora loved it when she sat there in plain sight, wearing such a revealing dress, while others blatantly ogled her. She knew Catra would get possessive if she caught other women checking her out. That thought stoked the flames of her growing arousal.

Adora began sucking love bites into Catra’s furry neck. It was a mark of how much her mistress cared for her when she said nothing. She continued the conversation as though nothing was happening. Suddenly, Adora heard the volume of conversation growing louder and louder. She hadn’t been paying attention, but she vaguely realized that the clients didn’t bring enough money.

“Adora, honey,” Catra said in a soft voice that exuded authority and confidence. “Why don’t you show these idiots who you really are?”

Adora nodded and concentrated. Suddenly, she transformed into an eight foot tall goddess with flowing blonde hair and a sharp sword. Catra smirked in happiness, while the clients looked shocked and frightened. 

“So, unless you want She-Ra teaching you a lesson, I suggest you pay me back the money,” Catra said threateningly. “Or else.”

They stammered and stared at her, eventually agreeing on a time and date. Finally, they shook hands and left. Adora relaxed and transformed back into her normal state. Catra threw back her head and chuckled, sipping her alcoholic drink.

“You were amazing,” she complimented, pressing a gentle kiss to Adora’s forehead. “I’m so proud of you, my kitten.”

“To be honest, I didn’t even know what your business was about,” she admitted with a giggle, touching Catra’s exposed chest. “I got really distracted with….you know.”

“Hmm, you were very naughty tonight,” Catra said with a dangerous smirk, staring her down into submission. “What do you have to say for yourself, you little slut?”

Adora felt a wave of arousal slam through her body, making it difficult to speak. Finally, she blurted out, “I deserve to be punished.”

“Are you sure?” Catra asked knowingly. “You know, I could just make you come here and now. If you really wanted.”

Adora shook her head and grabbed the lapels of her collar, speaking in a begging tone. “No, take me back to our apartment. Let’s try out that new paddle.”

Catra coughed and nearly spit out the last sip of her drink, “Holy shit, you’re serious. Ok, I’ll get a car to take us home.”

It took a couple minutes for their Uber to arrive and drive them to their penthouse apartment. On the way, Catra kept whispering dirty promises for them and Adora grew impatient. Her tail kept teasing Adora, running up and down her exposed leg and nearly hitting her pussy. She was grateful that there was a screen blocking them off, so their driver couldn’t hear their conversation.

Finally, they arrived home and took the elevator to the top floor. When they were alone, Adora jumped and began passionately kissing her girlfriend. Catra chuckled and gently pulled her away.

“Come on, princess. Be patient. We’re almost there,” she urged.

“But I want you,” Adora begged in a whining tone. “Can we….do it in here?”

“No, and if you ask again….well, your punishment will be even more severe,” Catra warned. “Now be quiet. Your mistress commands you, kitten. Will that be a problem?”

“No, of course not,” Adora said quickly as the elevator bell rang and they reached their floor.

Catra grinned and tugged at her collar, “Good girl. What a needy slut for me.”

They walked through the deserted hallway and reached their apartment. Catra opened the door and they entered. She turned on the lights and quickly beckoned Adora to follow her to their bedroom. Her heart pounded in anticipation at what Catra had in store for her.

Once they entered, Catra turned on the switch and flooded the room with light. She grabbed the leash from the nightstand table and attached it to Adora’s collar.

“Kneel, kitten. Before I make you,” she said harshly.

Adora did as she was told, her knees gently landing on the carpet as she looked down in submission. “Yes, mistress.”

Catra hummed in pleasure and sighed, stroking Adora’s head. She released her girlfriend’s hair from its tight ponytail and her blonde locks cascaded over her shoulders. She looked every bit the submissive that she wanted her to be. A needy slut who was desperate for pain and pleasure. It was intoxicating to have such control over her, but she was also honored at the level of trust that Adora had for her. It took months to train her to be this obedient and she knew every minute of it was worth it. She was such a perfect submissive, always willing to serve her needs and follow orders. 

“You look so hot in this dress, you little slut,” Catra mused, running her clawed fingers through Adora’s hair. “Did you see how everyone else was looking at you?”

“Yes, mistress,” Adora replied softly.

“I’m sure half the women wanted to fuck you,” Catra chuckled, lightly tugging on her hair. “But that collar. It shows everyone that you belong to me. And me only. Is that clear, kitten?”

Her possessive tone sent her arousal running down her thighs. Adora bit back a moan and nodded desperately. “Of course, mistress.”

Catra unbuckled her pants and pulled them down, tossing them aside. She stepped forward and tugged on Adora’s collar, forcing her closer to her clit.

“Go on, don’t keep me waiting,” she said in a low growl.

Adora happily lapped up her juices as if her life depended on it. She licked and sucked all over her folds, pressing her tongue against her clit. It wasn’t long before she came. Catra gasped and latched onto her head, riding out her orgasm.

“Mmm, that was perfect,” Catra said, patting her submissive’s head as she cleaned her up. “Alright, time for your punishment and reward. Take off your clothes and bend over the bed.”

Adora nodded, head dazed with lust. She pulled off her red dress and bent over the bed. Catra reemerged from behind the bed, holding up a paddle.

“What’s your color?” she asked, gently caressing Adora’s ass.

“Green,” she admitted.

“Good girl, you’re such a needy slut,” Catra said approvingly. “Now, spread your legs and relax.” 

Adora compiled and waited for the first hit with bated breath. Suddenly, Catra pulled back the paddle and slapped her ass with it. Adora gasped and lurched, clutching the bedsheets. She gave her no time to recover. Instead, she continued spanking her several times in that same spot before moving to her other buttock. Catra grew prideful as her asscheeks grew crimson. Then, she began spanking her there.

Adora, on the other hand, struggled to hold back her moans and squeals with each assault. Her eyes filled with tears as the pain mingled with the sparks of pleasure. With each spank, she could feel herself growing wetter as her arousal dripped down her thighs. Catra ran a finger through her soaked folds and paused with her punishment.

“Oh, damn. I’ve never seen you this wet, kitten,” Catra said softly, her voice growing calmer. “Do you want to come?”

“Yes please, mistress,” Adora muttered quietly. “More than anything.”

Without hesitation, Catra inserted two fingers deep inside her. Adora gasped and moaned as she continued pumping her fingers and stroking her clit. She was on the precipice of an orgasm, but Catra wouldn’t let her come.

“Oh, oh, Catra, I’m so close,” she moaned, gripping the bed sheets. 

“Who do you belong to, Adora?” Catra replied in a teasing manner, slowing her fingers.

“You!”

“And who makes you feel like this?”

“Oh, you do, Catra.”

“Then, come for me,” she growled, stroking her clit.

She shuddered and fell apart as waves of pleasure wracked her body. Catra stroked her through her orgasm until she collapsed and let out a relaxed moan. Adora nearly blacked out from her orgasm, but quickly recovered and noticed Catra cleaning her up. Then, her mistress gently lifted her in her arms and tucked her into bed. Adora let out a sleepy moan and snuggled under the covers.

“I’ve got business to attend to, kitten,” Catra whispered softly, tucking her blonde locks away from her face. “Sleep now, alright?”

Adora nodded and watched her mistress leave, following her orders. As she pressed a kiss to her forehead and left the room, she felt calm and safe. And most importantly, loved.


End file.
